


i'd never let you fall and break your heart

by autistic_nightfury



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), Caring Eddie Diaz, Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grocery Shopping, Holding Hands, M/M, Mild Smut, Pansexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Also a Sucker For Found Family Dynamics, as it's become my favorite word, excessive use of the word 'as', technically 4+1 but theres no tag for that, the best tag, they get very drunk and then they get crunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_nightfury/pseuds/autistic_nightfury
Summary: Four times Buck and Eddie pretended to be in a relationship so people wouldn't bother them, and the one time they actually were together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 348





	i'd never let you fall and break your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i want y'all to know i have not even finished season 3 and yet here i am, writing fanfiction. first fic in this fandom so pls be gentle while i figure out speech patterns and characterization. if you catch any typos or glaring errors (like using the wrong name) dont be scared to point them out.

**1 - kiss on the temple**

“Can you give me an actual reason for why we need sunflower seeds?”

“Because they’re delicious, and packed with nutrients.”

“That’s what you said about the spinach, and kale, and the avocados and the cauliflower.” 

“That’s because it’s true!”

Eddie sighed through his nose, placing the bag of sunflower seeds in the shopping cart without further comment. Buck gave him a grin, and then skipped along to the frozen foods section.

He scrubbed a hand over his eyes, like he could force the tiredness out of his body with that simple movement. Looking down at their shopping list, he crossed off ‘sunflower seeds!’ and then turned from the cart to look at the different seeds and nuts that were displayed on the shelf. Being friends with Buck meant trying the sometimes odd - but always tasty - recipes the younger man experimented with, and Eddie thought that maybe Buck had influenced him a little too much at this point. He was actually standing there, weighing the pros and cons of buying chia seeds so he could attempt that pudding Buck had made for dessert a couple times. It had been a big hit with both Diaz boys, though Eddie hadn’t been _as_ vocal as Christopher about the delicious treat.

He had grabbed a bag and was about to put it in the shopping cart when-

“Eddie?” 

Ah. Crap.

He plastered a smile on before spinning around, facing the woman who was standing behind him. She was another parent from Christopher’s school, with an adorable daughter who always made Christopher laugh loudly and without shame. Shit, what was her name? 

“Hi, uh… Didn’t expect to run into you here.” He said, and the woman smiled, fixing her hair in a very deliberate fashion with her left hand, like she usually did when they talked. He cringed inwardly.

“Well, someone has to get the food home.” The joke fell flat, but Eddie tried to muster a chuckle. It did not go well.

Could Buck just come back? What was taking so long in the frozen food section that prevented him from rescuing Eddie from this horrible situation?

“Yeah.” He fumbled, trying to find any way to get out of this horribly awkward and frankly painful situation, when he saw a familiar blonde head move towards him.

“Eds, can I get the list? Christopher had me write down a very specific brand of nuggets and I don’t want to get it wrong.” Eddie let out a breath of relief, holding out the paper so Buck could take it. His best friend had other ideas though, because he swung his arm over Eddie’s shoulder and crowded their heads together, so they were looking at the list together.

“You’re spoiling him more than Abuela.” Eddie murmured, chest warm as he gently bumped their hips together. Buck pulled away a little so he could smile brightly at Eddie.

“One of us has to do it.” And then - seemingly out of nowhere - Buck leaned down and planted a kiss on Eddie’s temple. Then he jogged off to the frozen foods section again.

Eddie blinked. He swallowed once, cleared his throat, and then turned his eyes to the woman - Macie, he just remembered.

“Oh. Uh, I just, I need to go call my sister. See you?” Macie didn’t wait for him to answer, just hurried away towards the drinks and water section while Eddie opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Thankfully Buck saved him again, quickly coming back to the cart with three bags of the specific dinosaur shaped nuggets Christopher had requested in his arms.

“We should get kimchi. Do you know how good kimchi is on a burger? Oh, we should make that tomorrow! As long as we get the ground beef fresh-” Buck interrupted himself, looking up from where he was arranging the bags of groceries in the cart and at Eddie, who was staring. “You okay, Eds?”

“Uh, thanks. I guess?” Eddie shook his head, trying to clear his mind so they could continue shopping. They still had half the list to get through.

“No problem. You looked super uncomfortable, and I know she’s flirted with you before.” It sounded so simple when Buck said it like that, like it was just something that bros did, like all friends would casually pretend to be Eddie’s partner so he wouldn’t have to deal with unwanted advances. “Did you want those chia seeds?” Eddie looked down at his left hand, where he was still holding the bag, and he dropped it into their cart before leaning his elbows on the handle so he could study the list again.

“It is frustrating, that people assume I’m interested just ‘cause I’m single. I don’t even want a relationship right now.” He grumbled, and Buck patted his shoulder.

“Totally understandable. Did you know horses can’t puke?” Eddie snorted unattractively, straightening up so they could continue walking. 

“I did not know that.”

“It’s actually a huge problem since horses have sensitive stomachs, so if they get a stomach ache they can’t throw up whatever it is that’s causing the pain. They have a one-way sphincter into their stomach, so things can go in but not out. There’s no one accepted answer as to why they can’t puke, but one theory is that they just never needed it.” Eddie nodded, listening intently as they kept putting things in their cart and crossing it off the list. The paper stayed in Eddie’s left hand, and they handed the pen back and forth, quickly working through the rest of the list.

It was only when they were at the register, bagging their groceries, that Eddie realised that Buck had rambled off weird facts about horses’ digestive systems to distract him from the uncomfortable flirting. That knowledge made something flip in his stomach, like an excited bird, and he glanced at Buck for a second before going back to the task at hand.

“I met her at the school once, when I was picking up Christopher so we could watch Frozen 2 together. We were nearly late to the cinema because she wanted to ask me about you.” Buck grumbled when they were strapping into his Jeep. Eddie hummed in response, pulling out his phone to send a text to Carla that they were on their way home.

“Well, let’s hope she stops flirting with me and finds someone who is actually interested.” Buck nodded, scrolling through his Spotify playlist before settling on a slow jazz song, letting the brass instruments fill their ride back to Eddie’s house.

Christopher was overjoyed when they came back, leaving his crutches by the coffee table to walk over to Buck and wrap his arms around his legs. Carla bid them all goodbye, promising Christopher that she would bring whatever science experiment he wanted the next day. Christopher agreed, waving her goodbye. When they heard her car pull out of the driveway, Christopher started telling Buck about his day; Eddie grinned at them, listening to them chatter with one ear while he put the groceries away. 

“Can you sleep over tonight, Buck? We can wa-watch movies and have breakfast together, and you can make scrambled eggs again.” Eddie heard Buck chuckle, and had already decided that the answer was yes, when they came asking him for it.

“We’re gonna have to ask your dad, but I’d love to stay over.” A few seconds later and Christopher was shuffling into the kitchen without his crutches, a hopeful smile on his face.

“Dad, can we have a sleepover? Buck doesn’t want to go home.” Buck bust out laughing at that, and Eddie couldn’t hinder the smile from spreading across his face.

“Sure bud. Let’s prepare the guest room for him-”

“No, Daddy! We need to have a proper sleep over, an’ sleep in the living room together.” Christopher demanded, and when Buck came into the kitchen and they both gave him puppy dog eyes, how could Eddie say no?

  
  
  


**2 - holding hands**

“You need to hold my hand.”

“What?”

“Just hold my damn- Thank you.” Eddie cleared his throat, trying to look casual even if he didn’t understand what the hell was going on. 

“So-” he squeezed Buck’s hand, “-why do I need to hold your hand?” They were in a park near Christopher’s school. They had come early for pickup time, and decided to take a walk to appreciate the nice winter weather.

“Over by the tables? An ex of mine.” Eddie glanced over to the tables, where a group of adults and a few kids were eating. “Well, ex and ex, we hooked up and it got weird the morning after.” He nodded, trying to ignore the way his stomach did somersaults at how _right_ it felt, walking hand in hand with his best friend like this.

“You have a lot of those?” Buck made an awkward sound.

“Some. I mean, most have been good, but some have been… Difficult.” Eddie nodded; he was following a bird with his eyes, so he didn't notice the man walking up to them from the picnic table until he was only a few feet away.

"Hey, Buck. Didn’t expect to see you here.” The man was on the shorter side, dark brown hair in a floppy hairstyle, with matching eyes. Eddie glanced at Buck, surprised to find him smiling that smile that meant he felt out of his depths; _nervous_. Why would Buck feel nervous about this man talking to them?

“Hey, Joey. It’s, it’s been a while.”

“Yeah. I have to say I’m surprised. I didn’t think you’d be able to keep a boyfriend long enough to get to the ‘walking romantically through a park’ stage.” Eddie flinched, instinctively turning to look at Buck’s face. The younger man’s smile was fading slowly, shoulders folding in like he wanted to hide.

“Well, people change.” Eddie was surprised at the edge in his voice, and the other two men seemed equally shocked, with how they were looking at him. Buck squeezed his hand, stepping in a little closer so their shoulders were touching.

“Hey Eds, maybe we should- should start walking back. Don’t wanna miss Chris.” Buck lowered his voice, obviously intending his words for Eddie’s ears only, but Joey caught it all.

“Chris? Who’s that? An actual friend or another hook up?” Oh, that was enough.

“It’s none of your damn business. We’re leaving now.” Eddie spit, turning around and dragging Buck away with him. A glance back showed Joey staring at them, clearly confused.

When they had reached the parking lot, Eddie stopped. He let go of Buck’s hand - he hadn’t even realised he hadn’t let go, and his stomach tightened when he realised Buck hadn’t either. Instead he put both hands on Buck’s shoulders, studying his face. _Nervous, avoidant, sad_. Emotions that Buck _shouldn’t_ be feeling, not if Eddie could do something about it. 

“Talk to me. Who was that jackass?” Buck let out an awkward chuckle.

“My ex.” Oh. Eddie blinked.

“Why was he talking to you like that?”

“Like what?” Buck’s eyebrows were furrowed together, and Eddie wanted to smooth out the creases with his lips.

“Like you can’t keep a relationship? Like you can’t have friends without hooking up with them?” Buck laughed, humourless and tired, before letting out a weary sigh.

“Because I couldn’t. I mean, before you knew me I was kind of known for that, hooking up with literally everyone who paid me an ounce of attention. I’ve had two serious relationships in my life and they- they both ended badly for me. Because I wasn’t enough.” The last sentence was a whisper, and Eddie drew him into a tight hug, pushing down the anger he felt. This wasn’t about his feelings, this was about Buck.

“That’s not true, and you know it. You’re enough, and anyone who made you feel like you weren’t can go fuck off. Seriously, Buck-” He pulled back, holding Buck by the elbow with his left hand and by the shoulder with his right, “-you’re amazing, and I’m speaking for both me and Chris when I say you’ve changed our lives for the better.” Buck bit his trembling lip, clearly trying to keep the tears from spilling, and Eddie rubbed his thumb back and forth over Buck’s covered collarbone.

“Thank you. Seriously, you don’t know how much that means to me.” Buck’s voice was a croak, and Eddie smiled to himself. Normally he would have followed up with some kind of response, like ‘no problem’ and a shoulder clap, but that didn’t feel right at the time. Not intimate enough, too light hearted after what Buck had just spilled to him.

Eddie dropped his hands, and they began walking towards the school. His head was cooling down, which is probably why the thought finally popped into his head; _boyfriend. Joey was an ex_. 

“I didn’t know you were interested in men.” He blurted out, unsure of if he had phrased that well, but Buck just shrugged,

“Yeah uh. It’s not that- that I don’t trust you, I-I just didn’t want to give off a weird impression if I came out to you.” Buck was stuttering, _nervous_ , and Eddie reached out and grabbed his hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze. He let go, but their hands brushed together every so often.

“It’s okay. I’ve been feeling a similar way.” That made Buck’s nervousness fade and his head snap up, a hopeful question in his eyes. “Hi, I’m bisexual.” He raised his fist, and Buck laughed, bumping their fists together with a blinding smile.

“Pansexual.” 

“That explains a lot actually.” Eddie was struggling to hold back his smile, biting the inside of his cheek when Buck questioned him with his eyes. “You like cooking ‘cause-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Buck shoved him away roughly, groaning loudly, but with a smile on his face.

“Screw you man.” The silence that fell afterwards was comfortable. They stood close together outside the school, and when Christopher spotted them, shouting “Buck! Dad!” while hurrying towards them, a big grin on his face, Eddie couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

  
  
  


**3 - petnames**

Usually when people flirted with them on calls, they could push them to the side with the excuse of needing space to work. But when the person flirting with them was also the person they were treating, it got more complicated.

“Wow, you guys are really hot.” Was the first thing their patient said when she saw them, and Buck cringed inwardly. Years ago he would have preened under the attention, but that was Buck 1.0. Now it just made him uncomfortable.

“Ma’am, what’s your name?” Eddie asked, face a little tense. Buck was next to him, ready to assist with the medical kit in front of him.

“Cindy.” She smiled, raking her eyes over Buck’s exposed arms. Buck could see Eddie grimace in the corner of his eye, and he reached out to pat Eddie’s back. 

“Alright Cindy, I’m Eddie and this is Buck, we’re gonna help you get out of this.”

‘This’ was a tire swing, that Cindy had gotten stuck in, legs and torso sticking out from the top. She wasn’t distressed, more drunkely amused, as were her friends that stood a few meters away, openly eyeing both Eddie and Buck.

“So Cindy, when did you start drinking today?” Buck asked while Eddie was trying to figure out the best way to get their patient out of the tire; Cindy giggled.

“At brunch, so like five hours ago.”

“Uh huh, and you’ve drunk more since then?” Cindy nodded, and Eddie hummed, sitting back on his feet.

“What do you think about clipping the chains so you can try pulling her out?” Bobby suggested behind them, Chimney already prepared with the bolt cutters in hand.

“We should do that regardless. Chim, you cut the chains while we hold her up.” Eddie said, and they took their positions on either side of the tire, squatting down to get a good grip. They shared a look and lifted in sync, Chimney quickly moving into cut the four chains. Once clipped, they set Cindy down as carefully as they could.

“My head hurts.” She winced once on the ground.

“Ma’am, when was the last time you drank water?” Chimney asked, and she shrugged, having the mind to look a little sheepish.

“Maybe this morning?” Eddie rolled his eyes, throwing a glance at Buck. Buck nodded, jogging to the ambulance. He grabbed two water bottles, and handed one to Cindy when he returned. The other one he handed to Eddie, who wrenched it open and chugged half of it immediately.

“Thanks, babe.” Ah, fuck. Buck was beet red, and he knew both Chimney and Hen were looking at him with amused faces. Cindy was staring up at him, jaw dropped in shock, while Eddie was just looking down with a small smirk on his lips.

“Oh, I didn’t realise-”

“Maybe you can stop flirting with my partner so we can get you out of this tire?” Eddie cut in, clearly not wanting to hear whatever Cindy was going to say. 

“Right, sorry.” Buck gave him a grateful look, before they got back to work.

  
  
  


**4 - first kiss**

They were so, so drunk.

“Jeez, you’re so clingy.” Eddie laughed, and if Buck had been about two shots less drunk he would have pointed out how Eddie hadn’t let go of Buck for half an hour, but he wasn’t. Instead he ducked his head down and nuzzled the top of Eddie’s head, amazed at how soft and fluffy his hair was. 

Buck looked out over the bar they were in, spotting Chimney and Maddie laughing by the bar, nearly sitting on top of each other. He snickered and pulled back, so he could point this out to Eddie, but when he looked down his best friend was staring up at him with bright eyes.

“Dance with me.” Before Buck could protest, Eddie had grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the dance floor. The music was loud with an intense beat, and Buck easily fell into a rhythm, raising his hands and swinging his hips and spinning around. Eddie stayed close to him, smiling up at Buck when their eyes made contact.

They danced, mood high and chemistry incredible. Later, Buck would blame his drunk brain, but in the moment he could only think about how if this had been a few years prior, he would have made his way into the restroom with Eddie a long time ago.

Eddie reluctantly drew away from him after three songs, leaning in to explain he was getting them drinks and he would be back in a minute.

So Buck was bouncing on his feet, careless and happy, waiting for Eddie.

“Hey there, handsome.” Buck spun around, finding himself stared down by an older woman, sun bleached hair in a long braid. 

“Hi.” He smiled at her. "You having a good time?” She smiled back, moving in closer.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor.” Buck's eyebrow quirked up, and she took that as a sign to continue. "My friends are over there-" she pointed at a table with four or five women her age, all watching them, "-and I was wondering if we could dance for a while. They've been nagging me the entire night to go talk to you." Buck laughed, trailing his hand down the woman's arm and then grabbing her hand, pulling her in so they were chest to chest.

“I'm Buck.”

“Iris.” They danced together, laughing loudly over the music when they stepped on each other's toes.

“So, are they expecting you to hook up with me, or are they only demanding you dance with me?” Buck wondered, and Iris sighed a little.

“They think I need to ‘let loose’. If you rejected me where they can see they’d back off.” Buck bit his lip, looking up from Iris’ pleading eyes to the bar, and then back to her.

“I have an idea. Keep dancing with me.” The song that was playing had a heavy, downright dirty beat, but he kept some distance between their bodies, even if everyone around them were grinding on each other. 

“Buck?” Ah, perfect.

“Eddie!” Buck threw his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, free hand plucking his strawberry daiquiri out of Eddie’s grasp and taking a long drink. “Was waiting for you to get back.” Buck slipped his arm from Eddie’s shoulders to his waist, pulling him in until there was no space between them, chests pressed together. Eddie asked a question with his eyes, and Buck answered by grinding their hips together. Eddie gasped, his free hand finding Buck’s waist and gripping tight.

“I’ll tell my friends you already have a boyfriend then.” Iris laughed next to them, squeezing Buck’s arm before disappearing into the crowd again. Buck shouted a ‘Bye!’ after her, hoping her friends would get off her back. She deserved to have a good night too.

“So, what did she want?” Eddie asked, and Buck let out a breathless laugh.

“Her friends were pestering her to hook up with me. I thought I would help.” Eddie laughed too, leaning his forehead against the side of Buck’s head and sipping on his margarita. “You know me, always happy to help.” 

Eddie’s body was warm under Buck’s wandering hand, and he couldn’t resist running his nose over Eddie’s hair, taking in the scent of his cologne and sweat and his inherent musk. Eddie seemed to take this as an invitation to lean in closer, his lips brushing over Buck’s neck.

“Do you think we should- should make it believable? So they don’t come asking for you.” 

“Why would they-” Buck cut himself off with a hiss of pleasure, because Eddie had attached his mouth to the sensitive spot under his ear, pushing his tongue and teeth against heated skin. “Fuck.” He was having trouble keeping his balance, leaning heavily against Eddie so he wouldn’t stumble or drop his drink.

Eddie giggled - fucking _giggled_ , like Buck wasn’t already head over heels in love with him - and started pulling away, but Buck stopped him, swallowing his whine.

“Let’s finish our drinks.” Eddie said into his ear, pressing a kiss to the corner of Buck’s jaw before pulling his head away and throwing his drink back. Buck gulped down his own drink, taking heavy breaths once they both had finished and discarded their glasses. Suddenly he felt awkward, for the few seconds that Eddie just stared at him before hauling him in by the belt loops and pressing their bodies together.

“Eddie, so uh, what-what are we doing? I mean, is it gonna anything be worthy of getting off this dance floor?” He leaned their foreheads together, noses brushing against each other gently. Eddie’s breath smelled like tequila and lime, and Buck wanted to taste his mouth, lick the alcohol from his teeth.

“Depends on how far you want to go.”

“I want to go as far as you'll let me.” Buck was drunk, okay? Drunk enough to be too honest about how much had lusted after his best friend all the years they had known each other. “I would let you take me in the middle of this dance floor, just- please, please touch me.” Eddie’s eyes were dark pools of pure want, trained on Buck’s flushed face. He leaned in, lips brushing the shell of Buck’s ear when he spoke.

“We should get out of here.” 

They stumbled past the bar on the way out, telling Maddie and Chimney they were leaving. When Maddie gave him a look that said ‘ _if you don’t give me all the details later you’re dead to me_ ’, Buck just grinned.

They weren’t far from Buck’s apartment, so they decided against ordering an Uber. Instead they walked, arms wrapped around each other, talking about anything that came to mind. Buck couldn’t stop glancing over at Eddie, at how his eyebrows drooped when he smiled, how it made him look ten years younger. 

“Lemme just-” He was suddenly overcome with the deep need to _touch_ Eddie, to feel the heat of him under his lips. He backed him up against a wall, crowded him against the bricks and claimed his mouth. Eddie choked out a moan, hands coming up to cradle Buck’s head.

God, Eddie’s mouth. Like hot, wet silk, a lingering taste of alcohol, Eddie’s lips soft and delicious. It was like all of Buck focused in on Eddie, on how his body was responding, how he was letting out small moans with every press of his lips.

“Is that your phone, or are you just happy to see me?” Eddie whispered into his mouth, smiling against his neck when Buck leaned his head to the side in laughter.

“Oh, I am so, so happy to see you. But I would be happier to see you in my bed.” Buck pulled back, dragging Eddie with him by the hands. Eddie giggled again, pressing up against Buck to kiss his neck, right over the hickey he had given him earlier. Buck couldn’t resist rutting against Eddie’s stomach, desperate thrusts against smooth planes of muscle. 

“Easy there, don’t want to get arrested for public indecency.” Eddie laughed, wrapping his arm around Buck’s waist and holding him tight, and- _oh_. He liked that.

“If you don’t hold me down in bed I won’t touch your dick.” He mumbled, and smirked to himself when Eddie muttered a small ‘fuck’ under his breath.

They stumbled into his apartment, slamming the door behind them in their hurry. They wasted no time in getting their jackets and shoes off, and then climbing up the stairs to Buck’s bedroom. They fell onto the bed together, Eddie’s arms wrapped around Buck’s waist.

Clothes were shoved off until they were naked, duvet kicked to the side. Eddie pushed him down, held him still by the hips as he swallowed him down. Buck cried out, eyes wide as Eddie sucked gently on the tip before licking a stripe up the shaft.

“Fuck me!” Buck practically shouted, and Eddie raised his head to chuckle.

“Maybe next time, babe.” Buck glared at him, sitting up and wrestling Eddie up and down on his back, his legs holding tight around the older man’s hips. Now it was Eddie’s turn to stare at his partner, eyes dark and cheeks rosy. 

Their kiss was more teeth and tongue than lips, hands groping harshly over sweatslick skin. Buck’s heart was pounding. His whole world was Eddie, Eddie, _Eddie_ , Eddie’s hands, Eddie’s mouth, Eddie’s legs, Eddie’s cock.

“I changed my mind Buck. I want to fuck you now.” Eddie groaned into his neck, and if Buck’s eyes rolled back into his head at just the idea of that, that was his business. And if Eddie fucked him so hard he whited out for a moment when he orgasmed, that was _their_ business.

Buck woke up with his head on a strong chest, calloused hands drawing patterns on his back.

“You snore.” Was the first thing he said, and low laughter rumbled through Eddie’s chest.

“And you drooled on my chest.” That made Buck push himself up to check, and he pouted when he saw Eddie’s mischievous grin and dry chest. Before he could complain about that however, Eddie cradled the back of his head and pulled him in so their foreheads were pressed together. His breath hitched in his throat; Eddie was so gentle, tender in how he was holding him, and he bit his lip.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered, and Eddie didn’t bother answering, just pushed his chin forward and captured Buck’s lips in a soft kiss, moving slowly, nearly hesitant, like he wasn’t sure if it was real.

“You’re so pretty in this light.” Eddie mumbled when they pulled away, and Buck groaned, hiding his blush against Eddie’s chest.

“Don’t get sappy on me this early in the morning, Diaz.” Eddie snorted, holding Buck’s cheek and rubbing his thumb over his plump lips.

“Well stop being so pretty then, _Buckley_.” Buck retaliated by tickling Eddie, and that quickly devolved into a pillow fight, laughter echoing through the apartment.

They settled down when Buck nearly fell off the bed, catching their breath while wrapped around each other.

“So… Should we talk about yesterday?”

“About the sex, or when you told me you would let me fuck you in the middle of a dance floor?” Buck groaned, knocking his shin against Eddie’s.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that.” He muttered. “About the sex. What is this gonna mean for us?” He was whispering. He didn’t know why he was whispering but it felt wrong to raise his voice. 

“Either we regard it as a one time thing or we stop lying to ourselves.” Eddie started, hesitating before pecking Buck’s temple - right on his birthmark he realised. “We’re practically dating already. You co-parent Christopher with me. We’re partners, both at work and in the rest of our lives.” A smile had slowly started spreading across Buck’s face as Eddie talked, and he couldn’t resist planting a kiss on his collarbone.

“Guess we should get our heads out of our asses and just confess, huh?” He mumbled, pushing himself up so he was braced above Eddie, staring into his eyes.

“I love you, and I’d love to officially and publically be your boyfriend.” It was like someone had lit a fire in Buck’s body, and his body was furnished with extremely flammable material. His stomach was doing somersaults, his heart was beating a mile a minute, he felt like he would be able to lift an entire building, cross an ocean, bring people back from the dead.

But instead he just kissed Eddie, tears already spilling from his eyes.

“Yes, yes, I love you, I love you so much, fuck, God, I love you.” Eddie was chuckling but kissing back with just as much fervor.

They made breakfast together, omelets and bacon and fresh fruit, and sat close together on the sofa while they ate, stealing bites from each other’s plates. 

A ringing interrupted them, and Eddie grumbled while he walked up the stairs, but hurried down them much more urgent, throwing a shirt at Buck’s face while he was pulling on his own.

“It’s Chris!” He hissed, and something swooped in Buck’s stomach as he realised they hadn’t talked about how they were going to tell Christopher. He didn’t have any time to think about it however, because Eddie had already accepted the FaceTime call. He held it out so both him and Buck were on screen, and Christopher lit up when he saw the both of them.

“Hey buddy, how is it at tía’s?” Eddie asked.

“It’s great! We made enchiladas for dinner and we’re going to Abuela’s for breakfast.” He looked like he intended to continue, but then Christopher’s eyes were drawn to something in between Buck and Eddie and he burst out into giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Buck asked, looking between in an attempt to figure out what it was.

“You’re wearing Daddy’s shirt! Are you dating now?” Buck’s eyes darted between Eddie and Christopher, unsure of what to say, but Eddie wrapped his arm around Buck’s shoulder and drew him in.

“Yeah, now we are.” He sounded completely confident, but Buck knew his mannerisms too well; Eddie was nervous too.

“Cool! Can you both pick-pick me up today then?” Buck laughed, leaning into his boyfriend’s side.

Things were going to be okay.

  
  
  


**+1 - family date**

“Three scoops!”

“How about two scoops and then I buy you your own bag of candy for the movie?”

“Hm… Deal!” Eddie couldn’t hold back his chuckle as he watched his boyfriend and his son buy ice cream, knowing Christopher had Buck wrapped his little finger.

“You’re spoiling him.” He mumbled under his breath when Buck handed him his ice cream cone, and Buck only beamed.

“Well, one of us has to do it.” Christopher giggled, holding Buck’s hand tight with the ice cream cone in his other hand. Eddie was holding his crutches, proud at how well Christopher was walking with only one point of support.

They sat under a tree as they finished their cones, Christopher chatting about the movie they were going to watch - Eddie didn’t know what movie it was, Christopher and Buck had picked it out and refused to tell him about it. (Based on what Christopher was saying, it was probably Tarzan.)

“I wanna go on the swings now.” Christopher said when he had finished his ice cream - after patiently sitting through Buck cleaning his face with a wet wipe - and quickly crutched away towards the swingset.

“You know what he’s been asking me about?” Eddie said softly while they watched him. Buck was playing with Eddie’s left hand, stroking his thumb over his ring finger.

“What?”

“If he can tell people he has two dads, and if he can call you Papa now.” Buck choked on air, and Eddie smiled to himself while he pounded him on the back.

“You, you can’t just- you can’t just drop that on me, Eddie.” Buck whispered, and when Eddie looked into his eyes he could see the telltale sheen of tears. “Fuck, of course I want that. I already feel like he’s, like he’s my own son, I’ve felt like that for a while.” Pulling him into an embrace, Eddie kissed the top of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“Daddy! Bucky!” They looked up, seeing Christopher enthusiastically waving for them to come over, and they chuckled to each other before getting up and walking to him.

“Hey superman, did you need something?” Christopher shook his head at Buck’s question, instead gesturing to a boy standing next to him.

“This is my Dad, and my Dad’s boyfriend, Buck.” Eddie shared a look with Buck, both holding back their laughter as they were introduced to Leo, who got very excited when he learned they were firefighters.

Much later, when Leo had waved goodbye and run back to his dad, they were walking back to Buck’s car. Christopher had gotten tired, so Buck was carrying him.

“Hey Chris.” Christopher lifted his eyes, smiling up at Buck. “You- you can tell people that, that I’m your dad too. I would love-” He didn’t get to finish, because Christopher scrambled to get his arms around Buck’s neck in tight hug.

“Can-can I call you Papa? Are you my Papa now?” He whispered, and when Buck whispered back a ‘yes’ he squeezed even tighter. Eddie watched them for a few seconds before caving and wrapping his arms around his boys.

Eddie had everything he wanted, pressed against his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i have more fics in the works sooooooo, tell me what you think? what did you like best? do you have any ideas of what i should write more with buddie??
> 
> title is from Through The Dark by One Direction
> 
> if you comment and leave kudos i love you


End file.
